


Be Me

by pm10261



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pm10261/pseuds/pm10261
Summary: Another of my old stories, from May 2011.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 21





	Be Me

Be Me

Gwen gazed up at Jack’s office. She wanted to see him. He made her heart beat faster. Not like Rhys. Rhys was..... comfort..... warmth.... safe. But Jack.... Jack was heat and fire and passion. He made her feel alive. Even just a glimpse of him looking at her made her day.

Owen yelled. He wanted Jack’s attention. He wasn’t that way inclined, but having Jack’s praise made him feel... clever....useful. The endless stream of girls that graced his bed for the night never gave him the feeling of being needed....wanted. All Jack had to do was say well done, and it made him feel a real Doctor again.

Tosh spoke softly in the comms, giving details, directing them. Tosh waited for Jack to answer her, to give her praise. He made her feel smart... intelligent... worthwhile. Jack’s voice cracked over the channel, ‘Well done Tosh!’ She smiled, if he was happy, she was happy.

Ianto brought coffee, strong, dark and bitter sweet. Jack slipped the offering, as Ianto moved behind him, and began to massage his shoulders.

Jack lent back against his archivist, his lover, his friend.

‘The others have gone, come back to my place, sleep in a proper bed, you look tired.’

Jack sighed, ‘that sounds so nice.’

‘Nice?’ Ianto arched his eyebrow.

‘Yeah, to go home with you, relax, not be a hero, a mentor or a cheer-squad, just be me.’

‘That’s all I want from you, to be you.’ Ianto kissed the top of his head and got their jackets. ‘Come on, let's go, I’ll give you a full body when we get home.’

‘Promises, promises.’

‘Massage, Jack, massage, but you never know your luck!’

Jack kissed Ianto, grabbed his hand and, as they walked to the invisible lift he said, ‘I am so lucky to have you!’

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my old stories, from May 2011.


End file.
